Relationship Statuses
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Because in the days after prom, a lot of relatioships changed at Pacific Coast Academy.


**A/N: I was on the bus this morning and thought of this. Enjoy! I'm in the mood for a little fluff for everyone. The present times stretch through the course through the days after prom, starting with the morning after. Just to clear that up. **

**Disclaimer: Christopher Massey was supposed to marry me…and then I woke up. I don't own the song, Everything by Michael Bubble (BOO-blay).**

**--**

**Relationship Statuses**

_Michael Barrett was simply over the moon. _

_He'd learned to how to drive a stick-shift, by "stomping" grapes, and "stirring" tuna. And to top it all off, Chase was back at PCA and together with Zoey. His skin was the only thing prevented him from jumping around in excitement, but that's didn't mean he could do something to show his excitement. The after party was just getting started, and with Chase and Zoey nowhere to be found, Michael grinned like a Cheshire cat. _

_Lola and Quinn had taken it upon themselves to make sure they were "prom-ready", and Logan had another tux he didn't want, and with Vince Blake on good terms with even Chase now. It was all good. Everything was. _

_And they were all psyched for senior year. _

"_Okay, you've had that grin on your face forever, Michael. What's up?" his girlfriend wanted to know as they slow danced. _

"_I'm so glad that flagpole was there…" Michael said, making Lisa's face show some confusion. He pulled her close. "Chase and Zoey are finally a couple. I knew digging around at three in the morning was worth it. I have something planned for them…"_

"_What?" _

"_You'll see. It's going to be so drippin'," he answered, with playful mystery. Lisa rested her head on his shoulder, and Michael was also happy that Chase's racecar had lost control. That's what best friends were for in a twisted sense of logic. "You'll always be my Lil' Lisa, right?" _

_Lisa smiled softly at him, "Of course, Michael. I love you." _

_Michael was simply over the moon, and it didn't take any logical thinking for him to figure out what to do next. _

_He kissed her._

--

The sunlight flooded her eyelids, causing her to stir. She cracked her eyes open, rubbing them, and she heard the snores of boyfriend when her head rested on his chest. Her roommates had missed prom. Valerie had to go back home for a funeral, and Melanie was on a family reunion, so Lisa was all by herself, and had the entire dorm to herself. They wouldn't be back until tomorrow anyway.

She rubbed her eyes again to get the sleep out of them, and Lisa caught the reflection of herself in the mirror. Her prom dress wasn't covering her body anymore, and her usually dark, straight hair was too wild for her taste. The only covering was the purple comforter of her single bed, and she remembered.

"Morning…" came her boyfriend's tired voice. It came out groggy, but he still managed to greet his girlfriend, while naked? Michael's face changed into one of horror, and he met Lisa, who looked like she was going to cry. "Lisa, did we?"

She swallowed hard, and nodded, pulling the sheet over her body. Her voice cracked, "Yeah, we did, Michael. That Long Island Iced Tea was way too strong. We just had sex, but this isn't how I wanted it to happen. I wanted it to be magical, and I didn't want to do it at sixteen."

"Hey, hey, hey," he comforted her, softly. He saw the worry in her eyes, and almost kicked himself for being too stupid. He didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of her. Clear tears built up in the corners of her eyes, and he reached over wiping the tears from her eyes. "This isn't what I wanted either, but I don't regret it. So, we…you know… a little earlier than expected. You're on the pill, right?"

Lisa sighed, running her hand through her untamed hair, "Yeah. Please tell me you used a condom, because I'll neuter you if you didn't…"

"Whoa, whoa," he said, putting his hands up in defence. His wide grew wide. So, girls were evil in the mornings. "No need to endanger sacred body parts. Yes, I did."

Lisa glared at her boyfriend playfully, before she smiled a small smile, and kissed his cheek. She reached over, grabbing his pants, and boxers while the she used the blanket as a bed wrap.

"I told you I loved you, right?" Michael clarified, after his boxers were completely on, and he was working on put his pants and shirt on. She yawned, laughing sleepily.

"It's okay. I love you too. I've got to go take care of the bird's nest, and we'll catch breakfast or something…" she said, and strode out of the room with her bathrobe on, soap, toothbrush and hairbrush.

Lisa Perkins was feeling especially sore this morning, but she smiled. It was a good kind of pain, and she didn't regret it either.

But she'd take some aspirins for that splitting headache, just in case.

--

_So, he learned not to laugh when she'd come toppling off his bike, and not to make weird noises of underwater animals. And Canada really didn't have bills even more? Well, he had limited time so Quinn just had to take the dollar. But Dustin Brooks didn't like being used. The idea of Logan and Quinn making out on the dance floor, as a crowd surrounded them, didn't even occur to him. Maybe he'd finally see that Quinn and Logan were indeed a couple, but he stomped away anyway. _

_It's not like he liked Quinn – as he said – he was doing it as a favour for his sister and even that crashed and burned, he thought grundingly. He was going to spend the rest of the night, drinking punch and maybe if he was bored enough, he would actually count the missing socks in his drawer. _

_Perfect way to end prom night, right?_

"_So, you've decided to end prom by chugging down all of the punch you can before your bladder goes out, right?" a female voice said, with a giggle. He turned around meeting a girl with olive skin, and hazel eyes that sparkled. Her dark brown hair was almost black with streaks of light brown in the bangs, and the few strands of her hair. It was long, and curled downward. Her eyes were rimmed with eyeliner, and her dress was black with a skirt that resembled a tutu, but a bit longer. _

_She hated the black and silver peek-a-boo sandals she was wearing, but it was better than stamping attendee's hands and manning the guest book. Call her morbid, but she would have preferred being decapitated, slowly and painfully. _

_Dustin really didn't know why he was attracted to the bad ones. The delinquents and the wild girls, but it was so strong with Adrienne Stokes, but he wouldn't blush. The two had a good friendship going for them, much to Katie Velasquez's annoyance, and slight jealousy._

_That's why he broke up with her. She was too nice for his liking anyway. _

_He laughed sarcastically, "Yep. It's fruit punch this time."_

"_Well, I'm annoyed, and the prom thing isn't really my scene. It's totally lame," she answered, with a nonchalant shrug. In a way, Adrienne did like Dustin in all his dorkiness. She was sick of the cool guys anyway. He looked pretty nice for someone that could play the National Anthem with his armpits. That's why she liked him. His sense of humour, and their playful banter. She grabbed his hand, and jerked a thumb towards the entrance with a small smile gracing her face. "Come on. The security guy is asleep around this time again, and it'll be fun taking bites out of donuts before he wakes up."_

"_Why?" he questioned, and noticed that she hadn't let go of his hand. He really didn't want to let go of her soft hand either. Adrienne let out an annoyed grunt, and then placed her lips on Dustin's. He was caught off guard, but closed his eyes and kissed back. Her lip gloss tasted like mocha coffee, and she smelled like chocolate. She pulled back, his eyes opening again. _

_Did Adrienne, his best friend, just kiss him? He still tasted the mocha coffee lip gloss, so yes. _

"_Because I like you, Brooks. You're the only one that didn't see me as A) a witch B) a vampire or my personal favourite C) the little emo goth girl that likes to slit her wrists, and cry herself to sleep," she said, and smiled genuinely. "Come on, boyfriend. Let's go."_

"_Cool," Dustin said, and pulled out money. "As long as I get to take my girlfriend for pizza afterwards. My treat…" _

"_It's a date…" _

_Dustin and Adrienne walked out hand-in-hand, completely obliviously blissful. _

--

"This movie is completely stupid…" Adrienne commented, while watching _Prom Night_. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay, we all know the blond chick isn't going to die, and be 'traumatized' watching her friends die in front of her. Ugh. Instead, they kill the token black girl."

"Okay, someone especially snippy today. What's wrong?"

Adrienne sighed, "I guess it's just the fact that it's going to be summer vacation soon. I'm going to completely bored while I'm in Nevada and you're in Maui because your sister got that job, and I'll miss you."

"But we'll talk on the phone, and e-mail each other everyday…" Dustin suggested, throwing an arm around her, and kissing her cheek. They bantered, and were witty, being completely smart alecky with each other, but they were affectionate. Everything from little text messages to the little gestures like holding her books.

"You know I'm worried…"

He raised an eyebrow in questioning, "About what?"

"I'm worried about the girls I'm going to have to castrate if they make a pass at you…"

"Who says I'll even pay attention when you're like the best girlfriend ever? Don't worry about it."

Adrienne felt her cheeks heat up when he said that. She felt a smile break out on her face, and she snuggled with Dustin on the beanbag on the dorm floor.

She didn't make one snippy remark afterwards, even though she _hated_ the movie.

--

_Zoey Brooks almost knew she had her friends to be her support, and three years into it, she couldn't imagine her world without them. She could imagine them out of the room, though. With Lola pulling the hot metal rod out of her dirty blonde hair, it was curly. A little clipping sound was heard, as there was a sparkly barrette in her locks. And currently, Lola was currently holding up a pair of silver, sparkled hoops or chandelier earrings to her friend's earlobe. The decision was so hard. _

"_Hoops," Zoey said, shortly and took them from her Lola, sliding the circular earrings into her pierced ears, and closing the clasp behind them. Zoey took one last look at herself, smiling with anticipation and excitement in her eyes. When she kissed him, she felt complete, and whole. Like it just felt right, and she inwardly frowned, wondering why she'd deny herself something like that. Her thoughts flickered over to James for a split second, and she was finding herself debating whether or not, they could get some closure on the relationship, even though it was for four months. _

_Sweeping a coat of lip gloss on her lips, she sighed inaudibly._

_But tonight was about the present. _

_The here and now, and now her thoughts were on Chase. _

"_I can't believe you guys are together now!" Lola squealed, and then turned her gaze on her brunette roommate, who was rummaging through the shoes that had to co-ordinate with the dress Zoey had made. It wasn't pink, like she had originally told everyone, but a beautiful soothing shade of green made of satin material. A belt of sequins surrounded the hem. The dress stopped shortly at her knees, showing off Zoey's curves wonderfully. It was a halter dress too, so her bare back could be seen, but a reasonable amount. _

"_Eureka!" the brunette in the closet shouted at her discovery. Silver sling-backs with clear rhinestones caught her eye. "Put these on…" _

"_You and Logan? Since when? Everyone's been talking about it like it's actually true." _

_Quinn rolled her eyes, "Let it go, Lola. You love Vince. I love Logan. No logic required. Now, we'll tell you how it happened in the morning. It's not about us right now. But it is true, though."_

_A knock sounded on the door, and the two girls opened it to find a smooth-looking Chase actually in a tux, and an ivory rose with a light green handkerchief at his lapel. He carried a corsage of the same ivory shade in a clear box. Lola and Quinn hugged Chase. _

"_Have fun, you two. But we want to see you at prom. You have two hours left, and they haven't announced the single and couple superlatives yet." _

_Zoey rolled her eyes, with laughter, "Will you two just go? We'll be there."_

"…_and if you have your ears pressed to the door, I'll know. Someone has a loud stomach," Chase finished his girlfriend's sentence, pecking her cheek. _

"_Aw, they're finishing each other's sentences already!" they hear Lola say, as she and Quinn left. Chase and Zoey laughed at their friend's antics. _

"_Wow, you look stunning," he told her with a gentle smile, and opening the clear packaging, slipping a beautiful ivory corsage on her wrist. "There." _

_Zoey kissed him, and broke the kiss with a smile, and straightened out the green tie that matched the exact shade of her dress. She didn't know why she'd spent so much time making this dress, and then hiding it and pretending it didn't exist when her friends were around. It was as if James telling her he loved her made her panicked, and soon as she saw the green fabric and heard the sound of a whirring sewing machine, she was at peace._

_Zoey didn't know why she was so frazzled, but as soon as she looked up and saw him on that wall, smiling his Chase-like smile; she knew why that dress meant everything to her. _

"_Logan and Vince did a great job on you," she admitted, and she would give them props in the morning or even she saw them. Chase held her arm out to her, and she gladly took it. _

_She was ready face prom again with the person she was supposed to go with all along. _

_Hell, she could face the world. _

_All she needed was for Chase to be her safety net when she fell. _

--

Zoey Brooks never thought she would hate anything as much as the flu.

"Wow, they got sick together too? That pretty much seals the deal then. They're gonna shack up, and that's it…" Logan had said, when he found out that Zoey was sick too, which would explain why neither half of the couple had shown up to breakfast.

Sure, she hated raisins because they looked like little itty-bitty old people. She hated being sick with a monstrous cold, especially the days after prom. Hawaii was so close, and she really didn't want to spend sunsets with her boyfriend while sneezing her brains out. Her throat felt like dry sandpaper, even though she had drank all of the fluids she could get.

According to Quinn, vitamin C was the safest way. There was no way she was letting Quinn analyze her snot, and find a quicker cure for the flu. She loved Quinn, but it was just downright weird and kind of gross. Zoey had to soldier this out.

Not being able to go to class today, she stayed in her bed. Her blonde hair was too disoriented, and she was so unbelievably tired. The evidence was the dark eyes around her eyes, and the tissue box she carried with her. She typed on her computer, finding entertainment until a knock on the door and a familiar voice made her smile.

In her pajamas, she got off her single bed and opened the door to her dorm.

It wasn't that she was happy to see him, but he looked terrible. His hair remained bushy, but he smiled weakly, wagging another box of tissues. Like her, he was also sick with _her_ flu. She laughed, and kissed his cheek since they were germy messes.

"You think I can join your sick party for one?" he questioned, his voice raspy, and almost fading.

"I'm all icky and gross…" she told him, and collapsed in a sitting position on her bed, shutting the laptop cover down. That English report would have to wait until she got some alone time with her quite adorable boyfriend. His green eyes were tired-looking, but he still managed to give her a reassuring smile anyway. She just found it weird that there was a bug going around and they both managed to catch it at the same time. Any more talking, and her voice would go out too.

He took her hands in his, and shrugged, "It's okay. I'm icky and gross too. So much for that double date with Lola and Vince tonight, huh?"

"Yeah," she said sadly, and sneezed.

"Bless you…"

"Thanks," she quietly sniffled. "You really wanna stay?"

"Zoey, I'm on the brink of strep throat, according to the psycho nurse," he told her, and then shuddered. "That place is a very bad place, but I've decided to come to my happy place…"

She raised an eyebrow, with a teasing smile touching her lips, "That place you dream of where everything made of cookies and you're the mayor?"

Chase felt his face flush, despite his state, "Okay, the other happy place. It's with you. So, let's have a sick date. We can chow down on chicken noodle soup later when Michael comes by. I hate the canned stuff. And his soup is pretty good. Ooh, Spongebob is on right about now. I'd rather be gross and sick with my girlfriend than healthy alone. Who am I going to play tic-tac-toe with in class?"

"I have the weirdest boyfriend," she said, and laughing, slightly shoving him, but then she pulled him into a hug. He smelled so good even when he was sick, just like her. She wrapped her arms around him, and he felt like a human security blanket.

Her security blanket.

"…but I have the best boyfriend too. It's a sick date, Chase…"

Snuggling with her dorky, yet incredibly cute boyfriend was the only remedy.

And the comedy stylings of Spongebob Squarepants, and Patrick Star, but as Chase wrapped a protective arm around her, she smiled being content.

--

_He had to be grateful to Stacy Dillsen in twisted logic when he thought about it. _

_Somewhere in between feeling a swab in his ear, and her trying to kiss him, he snapped. He snapped, and it was weird but it was almost like water overflowing and running over. The circumstances of it all, just made his blood boil, and the heart that belonged – he'd come to terms with that – to the girl across the room beat wildly against his ribcage. _

_He heard the light tapping of heels getting closer with every step that was taken. Not that he was embarrassed with it, and everything that happened, but he had the habit of thinking ahead, and planning, if not scheming. Scheming to him was like Quinn using her knowledge, and brilliance for evil. He was trying to cut back at least. _

_But a thousand things whirled through his head, even after Chase came back and spared him the details of becoming a couple with Zoey. Whatever. He didn't need to hear it, as long as the insanity was over. He smiled a little at her presence, as she joined him on the bench that had started it all. _

"_You said you were going to get punch, and you ended up here," Quinn pointed out, and there was worry etched in her face. "What's wrong?" _

"_Nothin'…" he tried to assure her, and put a strand of hair behind her ear. She gently took his hand and held it in her hand. It didn't take science to realize that something was troubling Logan from the inside and she wanted to know what it was. "I meant it, y'know. It's just that I snapped when Stacey tried to kiss me, and I just got that claustrophobic feeling, and snapped. But I meant it, Quinn. You brushed my shoulder on the day of school, and I never could function right the same way again. I didn't realize I liked you until I hurt you with the Robot Wars thing…"_

_Quinn was silent. She'd remembered that day vividly, the first days of eighth grade, when she was just a shy thirteen year old prodigy who just liked to keep to herself. Quinn remembered the Robot Wars incident, but after getting the tulips, she saw Logan in a whole new light. Her gaze directed to him for only what looked a split second her eyes read gratitude and forgiveness. Logan slept like a baby that night._

"_That long?" she questioned, softly. "Even though I was with Mark, you liked me?" _

"_Yeah…" he answered, with a sigh. "I couldn't tell you even though you were single. Think about it: we both had reps to protect…" Logan said, placing his hand on top of hers. Quinn would have objected but it was true. He was the rich, obnoxious pretty boy, and she was the weird, eccentric science girl. A gentle smile touched his lips, which was so out of character for him, but if only she knew the effect she had on him. "…but now, I don't care. Now that we're public, what now?" _

_Quinn answered, with resolution, "We'll deal with it when it comes up. I don't love you for your money, and anything else you have to offer. I love you because despite your momentary lapses of judgement, you're not as selfish or heartless as you want people to think. We're a couple now, and we'll do it together."_

"_So, is this part where I kiss you now?"_

"_Absolutely," she replied, with a grin, and met his lips with hers. _

--

The teachers really didn't know what caused Logan Reese's grades to shoot up, over such a small amount of time. In between gazing at his lab partner, and zoning out he actually understood the work. The bell rang, and it was more than enough biology than he can take.

"Mr. Reese, can we have a word?"

Quinn looked at him, as if to question him, and for once he didn't know what he genuinely did this time, so he shrugged. He hadn't gone near the frogs this time, even though the last time, he and Quinn set them free while sneaking around one day. He never really looked at frog's legs the time again, and Quinn had a morally fuelled dislike for dissections. Living things didn't have to suffer for the sake of science.

"I'll wait for you in the girl's lounge," she promised, and placed a discrete kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. She cleared her throat, and nodded curtly. "Ms. Chalmers."

"Ms. Pensky," the teacher returned, and Quinn walked out of the room. "Logan."

"Huh?" he snapped back into attention, and found himself getting defensive. "Now, I thought we had the frog thing sorted out."

"I have your last three tests here," the middle aged woman said, and Logan was confused. He'd probably failed them, but was she smiling? So, she was more cracked than he had thought. Logan hesitated in looking at the test scores, but even he was floored. Were these really his? There was no way he could have scored all three tests in the nineties. Absolutely no freaking way, his head told him.

_95. 92. 90. _There they were in red permanent maker at the top of the three test booklets.

"Are you sure these are mine?"

"Yes, they are Logan. I must say, I was quite surprised with your results, and I'm impressed since you're at the bottom of the crop, usually. I don't know what tutoring method you are using, or what motivates you, but you and Ms. Pensky work quite well together, so I'll allow you to be lab partners permanently. Good work, and keep it up. Just leave the frogs be for the rest of the year…"

"Thanks?" he replied, but it came out as more of a question, rather than a statement.

He couldn't help but feel a little giddy as he walked away, and the dream of going to college with her was within reach. He'd be damned if he didn't reach hold on for dear life.

Logan Reese was Quinn whipped, and would be for a while.

Not that he minded.

--

_Lola loved the attention. _

_She loved the lights on her, and especially loved her boyfriend, Vince. Even though he would never harm a fly contrary to first belief, he could probably snap some arms off, while protecting her. He was a sweetheart, and she couldn't be happier. She had to keep from crying, because she wasn't reapplying again but Chase and Zoey really looked stunning as Prom King and Prom Queen._

"_This song goes out to my boy and his lady finally for their royal dance," Michael introduced, smiling like the dork Lola knew he was. He was her best guy friend. He walked over to the DJ, and nodded. The gymnasium was soon filled with Michael Bubble's song, __**Everything**__. _

_Lola whispered to Michael when he got off the stage, "Nice plan…" _

"_Thanks…" he said, as Chase and Zoey slow danced in the center of the wide dance floor. He walked over to find Lisa, and she directed her gaze to Logan and Quinn. It was just strange, but if she was happy with him it was okay. It would just take plenty of getting used to with them acting all couple-ish. Lola guessed that why Quinn was so quick to jump to his defence when she had yelled at Logan for calling her lame. _

_Pickled fries weren't lame. They were creative, just like her, but a pair of arms wrapped around her securely from behind and she smiled. _

"_Hey cuteness," she greeted, turning around. _

"_Hey beautiful," Vince returned, and kissed her soundly. Lola pulled away, smiling against his lips and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the dance floor, where Logan, Quinn, Michael and Lisa had already joined the couple. Zoey's tiara was really shiny, and Chase's crown still couldn't hide the bushiness of his hair, she thought randomly. But whatever. _

"_Come on. Let's join 'em…" _

"_You're every line. You're every word. You're everything…" the song continued, as Lola wrapped her arms around Vince's neck, and his hands went around her slender waist. They swayed along to the slow song, and she rested her head on his shoulder. _

_The football star and the actress. _

_It had a nice touch to it, not that she'd been planning or anything._

"_Lola?" _

"_Yeah?" she responded, looking him in the eyes. She was kind of confused, but wanted to know anyway. "What's up?" _

"_I know we haven't been dating long, but you're different. You're so spunky, and cute, and you're unique. I don't think I'll ever find anyone with a personality quite like yours," he said, and smiled. "Lola, I love you." _

_Her breath was caught in her throat, and her eyes sparkled with tears. She had dated her amount of boys, but they were mere crushes. Mere distractions from things she really didn't like to think about. Her relationships never went beneath the surface, and this one did, and she was completely ecstatic. _

_So, she kissed him right there on the dance floor. _

_The attention had shifted, with the celebratory cheers by their peers started by the "royal" couple themselves. Vince kissed Lola back, and everything fell into place. _

"_You're every song. And I sing along. Cause you're my everything…" the song concluded._

_Lola was Vince's everything. _

--

She loved the water, the way it was literally fluid, and the way it rushed past her body, brushing her bare skin in cold greeting. She swam submerged underwater, just cut off from her surroundings for a while. Lola tore through the surface of the clear water, coming up for air. She shook the water out of her ears, and blinked, focusing her vision.

Her brunette locks were slick wet with water, dripping at the end with water. She swam over to the ledge, and the water swished with her movement and she hoisted herself up on the ledge and used her double wide Minnie Mouse towel to dry herself off. With her hair damp, she wrapped the towel around her waist securely, and wrung her hair to get rid of any water.

She just really needed to de-stress before the annual end-of-the-year musical. Performing was no sweat, but now she was co-writing the musical with Chase, and just really needed to be mellow, and had her head in a creative mindset.

With the sun shining prominently in the sky, she slipped on her black flip-flops to match her two piece swimsuit and with her tote bag on her shoulder; she made the short walk from the pool to her dorm. She sighed, pushing the door open to Fulton Hall's lounge.

"Hey Lola, you coming to my party on Saturday?" a girl named Sara Brown in her math class asked. Sara smiled, handing her an invitation. "Bring Vince too. You guys were so cute at prom, by the way. Everyone's going to be there. Just a little get together to celebrate the end of the year. Will I see you there?"

"Awesome! We'll be there," she confirmed, with a smile.

"Okay, bye Lola. See you Saturday!"

Lola stuck the flyer in her bag, and searched around for her dorm key. She stuck it in the hole, and the door opened with a click. Now, the chlorine smell was starting to bug her, and she made up her mind to shower, while checking if there were any text or voice messages.

There was one for her from Chase, and another from Zoey. That ESP thing they had going was sort of cute, yet a tad creepy at the same time.

"_Hey Lola. You think after your swim you can meet up with me, you can write me write the second act. I'm almost done arranging the music for the first act. So, listen to the piano music to find me." _

She made up her mind to meet Chase after a much-needed post-swim shower.

"_Hey roomie! We're having a girl's night out. Stacy even might go. I still can't believe her lisp is gone, and she's actually easier to tolerate and hang out once you understand her. We're starting with pedicures and manicures. So, after you're done with my boyfriend, meet us at Sushi Rox. Later…"_

She laughed to herself, putting her cell phone on her bottom bunk. Something caught her eye, and she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. There was a vase on the desk, filled with pink roses and purple carnations. The scent was so pretty, and Lola was curious so she read the card, embedded through the blossomed and brightly coloured flowers.

_I saw these and couldn't help but think of you. But I already do that :)_

_I love you, Lola. _

_Love, _

_Vince_

The blush rose to her cheeks, and with a smile, she sniffed the flowers once more.

She was completely and totally happy, and wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Because after prom, a lot of relationships at Pacific Coast Academy had to change. There was a lot more romance in the air.

Now, if only Lola could find her lavender body wash…

--

**A/N: Okay, and I'm done. This was one of the longest oneshots I had written in a while. So, give me your thoughts. Which parts did you like best? Give me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them. Review 'Guidance' if you haven't. The review count isn't as strong as the first one I got on the first chapter, so please review that after this. This was originally going to be something around Facebook but it took a life of it's own and stuff. **

**Everyone's present moment is different, like Misa's happened the day after the prom after-party. I know how wild these things can get. The rest happen like several days/weeks after prom, so you're not confused. The flashbacks are all the stuff they don't show us in Chasing Zoey.**

**Okay, least thing I'll say, and then I'm done. **

**There's a new poll on my profile, and we have a tie. If you want a story to be written, then VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

**Okay, now that this author's note is super long, **

**Review while I start my homework. Ugh. **

**-Erika**


End file.
